


Krypto The Superdog

by hamine2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamine2/pseuds/hamine2
Summary: Kara Danvers wants a dog.But not just any dog.





	1. Lena Luthor is a Dog Person™

It's a known fact in National City that everyone, in some way or another, has something to say about Lena Luthor.

Some say she's too smart for her own good. Others, that her class and elegance are remarkable, but overall annoying. There's those who believe she's bound to go crazy at any time, for no particular reason. Meanwhile, some simply say she's evil. Full of pride. Not worthy of trust. Cold. Distant. Just another Luthor.

Wrong assumptions and beliefs were something she always had to deal with. And she gets it, people are allowed to have opinions, even being as poisonous as they are.

That's why, when she hears it, she couldn't help her surprise. Of all the assumptions she has heard, this is by far the most unexpected one.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I'm fully convinced you are a dog person." Kara replies, stuffing her mouth with rice as she reads an badly written article some unknown journalist had published about her. "Listen to this... "Miss Luthor seems like the kind of woman who would strip you of all of your properties after firing you, smile, and then pet a villanous-looking cat."... Nope. He is wrong, and this is awful."

"It's just another tabloid dear. Nothing I can't handle-"

"No, you don't understand." The blonde awkwardly threw the magazine over the desk, as she swallowed the rest of her food. "This guy has crossed all lines!"

"Kara, it's not that big of a deal..."

"He thinks you are a cat person!" Again, she couldn't understand where that commentary came from. "And you clearly are a dog person! Nothing against cats, I love them, I'm just saying your personality doesn't fit with them."

"How...are you so sure?"

"You're friends with me!" She replied, leaning more into the chair.

"O-kay?..."

"You can't be friends with a dog person if you are a cat person."

”I'm not sure that logic actually works..."

"Well, I am. Have you ever had a cat?"

"No, never. Although Lex tried to adopt one once, but Lilian didn't agree to it."

"That woman, ugh..." she whispered before continuing. "Anyway, that settles it! You are a dog person!"

"Kara, I never had a dog either."

"Well, there's no time like now!" the hero smiled, leaning over the desk. "Want to adopt one?"

"What? You mean, right now? We're eating!" the CEO looked at her in shock, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork. "Kara, what's going on? Why are you so fixated on dogs all of the sudden?"

The blonde raised from her chair, grabbed both her food and Lena's - against the woman's will, of course- and set them on top of the desk, kneeling before her.

"This is serious."

"A dog is serious?"

"Well, yeah." she sighed, fumbling with her glasses. "I was thinking you should adopt one. And before you shut me up, let me give you my reasons, Okay?"

"Fine. But I want my salad back." the reporter quickly returned her the bowl of green grass."

Thanks. Go on."

"You and I, we've been through a lot. No, that's an understatement. We've been through hell."

"Agreed."

"And I've been reading, and researching... There are some types of dogs that could help us. With mental health stuff."

"So... You want to get a service dog?"

"Therapy dog. And as I said, I've done my research. We should pick a Golden Retriever. Ask me why."

"Why?" 

"Because they are loyal, gentle, very strong, soft and cuddly. Also, there is one locked up at the DEO right now, and we became very good friends, so there's that."

"Wait, slow down. Care to explain why is a dog locked up at the DEO?"

"Well, there was a fight near a pet shelter the other day, and the poor golden was exposed to a large amount of orange Krypyonite... So he has powers."

"WHAT?" 

"Yep, and Alex is begging me to keep the dog, otherwise they'll have to put him down." the blonde explained sadly. "Because you know, a ball of fluff that likes to lick the guards hands as they pass surely is very dangerous."

"We cannot let them... Damn it!" Lena suddenly says, setting her salad on the table. "Alright!... We're getting the dog. Our loft is Kryptonian proof anyway, so it's better if he stays with us, don't you think?"

Her response elicited the biggest smile she'd ever seen Kara wear. Before she knew it, her lips were crashing against her own, stealing a passionate kiss from them.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." The hero joked, pretending to be hurt when the annoyed CEO smacked her arm.

"So... What's his name?"

"The dog?"

Lena rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

Kara laughed before answering.

"Krypto."


	2. Let's go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a bad day, and the supers come to her rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but let's see how this goes...

Adopting Krypto was one of the best choices Lena Luthor had ever made, next to moving to National City and meeting Kara, and then forgiving the latter for lying about her identity.

The dog was just so... Special, in so many different ways. Of course, it was an excellent bodyguard when her girlfriend wasn't around - and had already protected her from one explosion and two attempted kidnaps only this month-, but it also seemed to sense whenever she was feeling sad, or even slightly under the weather.

Any time the weight on her shoulders started to bring her down, the golden would slowly walk up to her, sit on the floor, and rest his head on her knees, eyes looking up with an affection that almost every human she knew lacked. 

She then wouldn't resist her need to move to the couch, and let her body be snuggled by that soft loaf of fur, not caring at all if she was ruining one of her expensive suits, or if someone could walk in at any time.

Kara would generally know something wasn't quite right after hearing her heartbeat slow down, and would fly into her office unannounced.

Just like she'd done minutes ago.

"Bad day?" The hero asked, sitting next to her.

"Yes... Too many meetings in the morning. Too many grown up men asking childish questions about my family... And my dating life."

"Sorry I wasn't there to kick them out."

"That would have been funny, I won't lie. But don't worry, Krypto saved me again. He growled at a business man then almost fired his laser vision at another."

"Good boy." Kara smiled, scratching his back.

"Hey, let's not encourage his angry behavior towards humans."

"Nah, he's not angry at all of human race. Just at dumb adult men, right buddy?" Kara scratched his lower back harder and the dog wailed his tail with eyes closed, prompting a laugh out of the weary the CEO.

"Well then, if you both say so..." She breathed, petting the dog's head.

As she distracted herself  with the task in hand, Kara looked at her for a couple of minutes, taking in how utterly exhausted the Luthor seemed to be. Needless to say, she was worried.

"Hey, Lee?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think you should stay here the rest of the night, even if I know how much you would love to..."

"I have work to do."

"It can wait." The hero insisted, raising her hand to caress her cheek, moving away the black curtain of hair that shyly protected her face. "You're tired."

"I am." She didn't deny it, barely huffed a low pitched breath. "I'm very tired, actually."

Kara smiled softly, kissing her temple.

"Wanna go home and watch a bunch of Disney movies with me and Krypto then?"

The woman besides her genuinely laughed.

"Only you can make that sound like a good idea."

"Well, do you want to?" The blonde asked once again, serious on her request.

Which meant, of course, that she was using her adorable puppy eyes to get what she wanted. Which also meant, it was impossible for Lena to say no.

"Alright, alright... you win. But only if we watch Wall-E first."

"You really have an obsession with that movie, don't you?" The Kryptonian smiled softly.

"Well, an alien robot comes to earth to try and save it from it's wreckage and meets an old, rusty, lonely robot who's also trying to do the same thing, but in a smaller scale. Doesn't that sound familiar?"

"It kinda does... If you and me were robots." She says, amused. "So, please continue, according to you... I'm Eve, and you're Wall-E?"

"Yes... I mean, Eve doesn't understand most earthly stuff like Wall-E does, but she tries. And besides, I don't care if it's because he's a robot, he knows a lot about electric circuits and engineering. He fixed himself!"

"Hmm, tell me more about it." The hero encourages to go on, picking up Lena's body as she rambles, Krypto still lying on top of her torso.

As she listens to the woman she loves talk about her amazing theories regarding both Pixar and Disney, she flies away towards their home.

At the end, they spend the night on the living room couch, buried in blankets and popcorn buckets. Lena falls asleep between her two favorite superheroes, being once again saved from the worries of the world by the one thing she'd never thought she'd someday have. Her family.


	3. Summertime Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena loves summer.  
> And her family.

Oh, summer. The most wonderful time of the year.

It's not that Lena Luthor didn't enjoy the cold, not at all. She was quite fond of her lustrous winter coats, made with earth and animal-friendly materials, and her high heel boots and fuzzy sweaters. She liked the snow, and to rest near the heat of the fireplace. It was a good season.

But there was _one_ specific thing about summer that made her prefer it over winter.

And she was staring in absolute awe at it right now.

"Hey Lee, wanna join us?" Kara asked, as she and her flufflier-than-cotton-candy dog, Krypto, played around in their pool.

"Thank you, but I'm good."

Hell yeah, she was. Good, and completely dumbfounded! Those abs were from out of this world. Literally.

  
And her bronzed skin, shining like gold under the sun? Droplets of water falling free over her chiseled muscles and her almighty biceps?  

Lena was gone. Her lust and adoration stood higher than the clouds. And she was sure, she was drooling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The blonde asked, getting licked in the face by Krypto.

"Like what?"

"Like you're about to jump on me and eat me like a mozzarella stick?"

The CEO bit her lower lip and stiffened a laugh.

"I just might." Then she moved on to raise her hand and make a come hither sign, smirking at the toned Kryptonian.

"Someone is lusty today." Kara replied, as she helped the golden retriever out of the pool and proceeded to dry him with a towel, before quickly making her way to Lena.

The billionaire was sitting under a red and white stripped umbrella, legs crossed under the shadow, pale skin already reddened by the unforgiving heat of the sun.  
   
"Did you put sunscreen on? Your arms are beginning to burn... I don't know how though, you've been hiding in here since we arrived at the pool." The hero said, sitting next to her on the recliner.

"Well, my vampiric complexion is to blame. Can't get under those rays for a lot of time, or I end up completely fried. You saw me after that holiday we had at the Bahamas, when I had that heat stroke. I looked like a tomato!"

"And you started swelling. And vomiting. And you passed out." She smiled sadly. "You really scared me that time, babe."

"I know." Lena uncrossed her legs and moved closer to her girlfriend. "But I'm better now."

Thea Kryptonian looked down at her overheated  body with an incredulous expression.

"With those sausage arms, no, you're not!" She joked to aliviate the tension, before huffing worriedly and grabbing a sunscreen bottle she found nearby.

The Luthor  watched how the girl of steel pulled her out of the recliner and on to her feet, opened the cap, and spread the cream all over her hands, which she then used to massage and explore every single inch of her body.

For health purposes, of course.

She then felt a gasp escape her mouth when Kara's fingers traced patters across her butt, and even though she couldn't see it, she knew that the reporter was smirking devilishly at her hazardous action.

"Don't want that precious butt of yours to be burnt." She said, then moved on to her lower back, eventually rising up to her shoulders. When she saw the rawness of her usually porcelain skin, she got serious. "I think you're going to need aloe vera for this area. Your skin looks painful Lee."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm sure it will hurt a bit later but right now, I'm just enjoying this."

"'This' what?"

"Your hands. On my body. Touching it." She closed her eyes and moaned. "You're really good with them."

Kara laughed, closing the bottle.

"Yeah I know. _You told me that a lot last night._ " Following her conspicuous statement, Lena turned around, slapped her arm, and giggled. Even though she felt basically nothing, the girl of steel still rubbed her bicep, faking her pain for comedic purposes. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Don't you play dumb with me, Danvers!"

"But you said it! You were stressed, I offered a massage, and you agreed. Then you told me I'm good with my hands, _when I was touching you all over_ , that's all."

Lena slapped her again.

"Ouch!"

"Kara, hon, you're terrible at lying and pretending, so please out an end to the theatrics, we both know I can't hurt you." She begged. "And so what if I said that? We're going to pretend I didn't hear you say that too, about twenty times, after I made you come last Friday?"

Not expecting the reply, the Kryptonian blushed.

"Babe, not in front of our child!" She faked indignation and pointed at Krypto, whom had sat under the shadow of the umbrella obediently, waiting for his owners to stop making out with their eyes and let him go inside.

They both looked at the dog, distracted, and forgot their horny bickering.

"You know, he's gonna need a shower."

"That's alright, I'm gonna need one too." 

"Kara" her stern voice cut the thought short. "You can't shower with the dog."  
   
"Why not? We have to save the earth and it's water!"

"Honey..." She warned her girlfriend to stop, using her best annoyed CEO voice.

She knew it always worked.

"I'm just kidding Lee, of course I'll shower him first. He's probably really tired and wants to sleep. Isn't that right, big boy?!" Kara caressed his head and neck, and he barked back happily. "See, he agrees!"

"Oh well, I'm gonna be really tired too. And because I'm not a dog, I'm not against saving water with you... If you get what I mean." She said, approaching the Kryptonian and locking her arms around her neck. 

When her pale blue eyes meet hers, she realized the blonde seemed to have entered a different realm of thought, as her pupils dilated and her irises sparked in wonder.

"I wasn't going to say it, but I kinda need to. You look really, really hot today Lee. Like, very, very hot. Diana Prince hot. Damn, even hotter."

"Me?" Lena smiled, bashful. "Kara love, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" She continued, as she stared at her in awe. "Your skin is bronzed, your hair is more brighter than our future-" the hero snorted. "-and your abs... They are absolutely killing me."

"You say that, because you don't see what I see." She kissed her, and let their foreheads rest against each other's. "I love the way that your eyes get warmer with the heat. I love how your hair floats in the wind and seems to change colours under the sun. I can see the dark strands of red shinning through, and by Rao, they are stunning. And the way your bikini compliments the curves of your body... My mouth is watering just thinking about it. You're stunningly beautiful too. Aaaaand..." She paused, bit her lip, and smirked. "Unlike you, I don't have a problem admitting that I do want to eat out out like you're a mozzarella stick."

Both laughed their insecurities out, Lena moving her head in denial as she thought about her girlfriend's _teenager_ sense of humor.

"You'll never stop making me lose my shit in the most serious of moments, will you?"

"No, It's way too funny to stop. I love that I get to break a smile out of the _scary scorpio CEO of LCorp_." She joked around, before they allowed their mouths to crash again, tasting the fading clorine of the pool water on each other's lips.

Then, like a kid embarrassed by his parents, Krypto barked, and nudged his head in between their legs.

"Okay, okay buddy! I get it, you want a shower!" Kara said as Lena giggled, and picked him up from the floor in one fluid motion. "I'm gonna take care of our son then I'm coming back for you. We both need a shower too. And a make out session. I mean, we've stablished  by now that both of us look hot today, we kinda deserve it!"

The businesswoman huffed in amusement, but agreed nonetheless.

"I'll be in the kitchen. I'm sure I left a tube of aloe somewhere in the fridge in case I got boiled again, and I'm going to need it for my arms."

Kara agreed gently, and replied:

"I'll make sure our water is cold. That way your swelling might go down."

"Like I'm going down on you when we're in there?"

"Lee!" The blonde used one hand to press the head of the golden against her chest, covering both of his ears. "I told you, not in front of the kid!"

"Oh, he's a big boy, he can get it. Right Krypto?" 

He barked as Lena rubbed his fluffly mane. 

"Alright, you win this time." The super gave up with the banter, walking away towards the house with the dog; his tail wiggling excited in the air.

The Luthor definitely didn't use the opportunity to check her lovely ass out. Of course she didn't.

"Blessed be summer."

\---

The next time they were in the pool, it wasn't quite as relaxing as that one particular evening.

Kara had blown out her powers fighting the new " _villain of the week_ ", as Alex had kindly explained, and had managed to fall down from the top of a three story building too, which in weakened Kryptonian biology meant a sprained wrist and a lot of bruises.

"Are you sure you want to get in?" The blonde asked her girlfriend, as both walked down the stairs of the pool and into the chill water. "Have you put enough sunscreen on?"

"Kara, it's nine p.m."

"Still, these lights might harm you!" She pointed at the underwater dark violet lights the billionaire had installed.

"These are modified UV lamps that I created for your phototherapy, they don't affect me at all, or any human, for the matter. The light they transmit though, affect you. Because your cells are almost completely different from mine, I found a way to engineer the photons of light to seek only your cells and strengthen them"

"So... This is like a battery charger for me?"

"Actually, the more accurate term would be long wavelength electromagnetic radiation, filtered through polymers, which photons have been engineered to heal your biologically complex alien cells."

"Cool illuminated Kryptonian water tank that works as a cell recharger, got it!"

Lena rolled her eyes and snorted.

Kara moved closer, wrapping her arms around her chest, and whispered into her neck: 

"I understood what you said, you know. Thank you for doing this. You don't know how much it means to me that you care so much." She then kissed her jaw. "You're a genius."

"It's fine, and of course I care. I was very worried and annoyed when Alex told me that you solar flared AND kept fighting. Please, don't do that again. I love you too much to lose you... Like I almost lost you for good a year ago."

Oh yeah, the Crisis. They had avoided the subject for forever, even after they got together. The multiverse had ended, Lena had died, and Kara lost control over her powers, being so enraged and hopeless after so many unprecedented losses, that she actually managed to kill the Anti-Monitor -getting killed too in the process-. 

Well, that was until Lex got a hold of the Book of Destiny and re-wrote history again, going even crazier than he already was. Once the paragons were back together, alive, and the worlds returned to their axis, they managed to lock up the enraged supernatural being in a prison in the Tartarus, with the help of Wonder Woman, and throw Lex Luthor in the darkest of jails cells.

Whilst the war was raging though, Kara had discovered the existence of multiple gods and demigods thanks to Diana, and was able to meet with her own. 

That helped her a lot to be at peace with the death of her loved ones, knowing the people she cared for weren't gone for good, and that he knew she still could save them from the afterlife; which in a short time, she did. 

She managed to bring both Argo and her Earth back, and with the blessing of Rao, she took charge in the battle for their existence.

She also got to kiss the woman she desperately loved after it all went down. 

So, in the end, things were okay. But they never talked about it. Not up until now.

"You won't lose me again, and I won't lose you either. I won't let it happen, laws of the cosmos be damned." Kara promised boldly. 

"Did you really kill the Anti-Monitor like Kate told me?" Lena whispered, half-afraid of the answer.

The blonde looked down, ashamed of her own behavior, and nodded.

"...I lost everything. Everyone. In a blink, all of you were gone. And I couldn't save you. I could hear you crying for help and I couldn't save you." She explained, throat tightening, voice breaking. "When I saw him, I saw red. And the worst part? It didn't scare me. I didn't hold back. It was like red kryptonite infected my soul, but I knew it wasn't it. It was hate. I hated that monster." She finally looked up, crying. "He made me lose hope... My family... And you."

"Kara..." the Luthor breathed, chest aching for her girlfriend's pain. "I'm sorry."

The super nodded, then swallowed hard.

"Me too."

They hugged for what seemed to be hours, just glad to be living, just glad to have gotten a chance to come so far.

Before one of them could break down in tears again, or ask another meaningful question that would emotionally drain them even more, they both her a loud "WOOF!" followed by a splash of water and a tongue licking their intertwined bodies in every possible place.

"Krypto!" Kara laughed at the dog, separating from Lena to pet him as he swam around. 

The animal barked again, and swimed off into the distance, occasionally flying over the pool and throwing himself back at it like a dolphin.

Away from the grief and the sadness of the conversation before, they giggled at the sight.

"I think he wants us to go to deeper waters." Lena said, watching the golden entertain himself by biting into a neon pink foam noodle.

"Actually..." Kara stopped her as she started to move away, and held onto her hand for dear life. "I have something to tell that you might not know."

The CEO arched an eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Okay, so please don't get mad at me for not telling you this sooner, but honestly, I just forgot to do it because I'm a dumbass, and I sometimes even forget what I ate for breakfast, nevermind the fact that you're insanely attractive and I get really distracted by your boobs-"

"-Kara." She half laughed, half ordered. "Breathe."

The Kryptonian nodded, then walked a few steps deeper into the pool, and kept moving till she reached the end. Problem was, she wasn't swimming, she was _actually_ walking. In the _bottom_ of the bloody thing. Feet _touching_ the tiles beneath.

When she turned around and made her way back to her girlfriend, coming out of the water with a frown already forming on her face, she finally explained:

"As you know, my biology is quite different to yours. The photonucleic effect isn't the only weird thing about me. I have a more dense molecular structure than humans. So when I'm in a pool, lake, sea... Whatever, I sink. Like a rock." 

"But I've seen you swimming?-" 

"I'm actually flying. Or floating. Whatever you prefer." She cut short her curiosity, crossing her arms in defeat, and then continued- "Because I lost my powers, right now, I can't do it. So I'll sink. That's why I think it's better if I stay over here, head above water, where I can see you."

Lena moved her mouth up and down, like a confused fish, before her eyes widened in realization.

Kara expected some kind of science-y, complex, academic question, but instead, she was met with the most random reaction possible.

"Oh my. You're Stitch." 

In any other situation, Lena's Disney reference would have gotten the Kryptonian  to laugh, and to kiss her straight into oblivion. 

Right now, it only made her blush and hide her face under her own hands.

"I know!!! And it sucks! That's why I love Stitch so much, he gets me! He's a superpowered alien, he found a great family on earth, and he can't swim! " She answered with frustration, for the enjoyment of her girlfriend.

"Oh honey, don't get mad... that's actually adorable." She smiled, then thought about it twice, her lips dropped, and her eyebrows got pushed together. "Actually, scratch the adorable side of this away; This is dangerous! What if you get knocked out in a mission, lose your powers and fall into the sea?"

"Generally, J'onn gets me before that happens. But there was one time last year that I miiiiight have sunk into the Mariana trench. Thankfully there are a few aliens living there and they saved me just in time. Although, before I passed out, I did get to see an Anglerfish... By Rao, they are awful!"

" **Kara Danvers!** You do realize the Mariana trench is the biggest trench out there and that the distance between the seafloor and the surface of the water is larger than the Everest, right?" 

"Yeah, now that you said it, it makes a lot of sense. It took me a good while to reach the bottom." 

" ** _You touched the bottom?!_** "

"Yep, like I'm doing right now." She rested her hand in Lena, gaining yet another well deserved slap in her arm.

"You dumbass! Do you that the water pressure there is more than 16,000 pounds per square inch?! How the hell did you survive?" 

"I already told you, Kryptonian biology. It allows me to stay a good while underwater, even though I'm not breathing, and it stops me from getting affected by things like water pressure. Even when I'm powerless and blacked out!" She smiled smugly, with a hint of pride. "Still sucks, not being able to swim, and having to wait for someone to come pick you up from the bottom. I only really die if my cells run out of energy and I can't recharge them via sunlight, and that takes about what? A day? Perhaps a few hours if I'm already tired?"

"So if I wanted to kill a Kryptonian, I would just have to make you solar flare and then throw you into the ocean?" 

"If I fall into a really deep place, where there's no rays of sun, and not even animals or plants that have been exposed to it, then yes."

"And you didn't tell me that before?! I have to upgrade your suit now! Imagine if my mother finds out about this?!"

"She won't-"

"-She's a Luthor, she might." Lena replied, angrily. "I can't believe I'm finding out about this right now."

"Please don't hate me." The words left Kara's mouth before she could stop herself and she closed her eyes in regret.

"Love, I'd never..." Her tone softened. "I can't hate you. Never really could. We've talked about this."

"I know, I know... What I meant is, please don't be mad at me. I just forgot to tell you this, it wasn't intentional."

Lena smiled, then grabbed her hand.

"I know, dummie." She pulled her closer, and leaned in for a kiss. "And I'm not mad. At least not Luthor mad."

"Just Lena mad?"

"Yeah." The CEO laughed. "Just Lena mad. You doofus."

Kara smiled shyly, as they moved together to a slightly deeper part of the pool, near to Krypto.

"I might be a doof, but you love me."

Pressing their bodies together, the businesswoman replied:

"Of course I do, you're my ohana."

"Aww..." The blonde said, grabbing her face and kissing her softly... Before both were smacked in the head by a chewed out foam noodle. "Krypto!"

Lena laughed out loud at her annoyance as the dog swam right in between them, asking not so subtly to be pet.

And as she got licked in the face by fluffy mess of a golden, and kissed constantly by her cheesy dead weight of a girlfriend, she realized that yeah, she most definitely loved summer.

  
And of course, her little _ohana_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write part two? I literally wrote this out of boredom, so please let me know 😂


End file.
